I don't want to lose you
by Hinako29
Summary: Is a one-shot of Buttercup and Butch :) A normal high school love thing :/ Enjoy the story Small mention of BubblesXBoomer and BlossomXBrick ( Again I drew that picture XD )


Me : I didn't update for a long time so I decided to make a one-shot to make it up to it so I hope you enjoy this !

Butch : Yes ! A one-shot of me and Buttercup !

Me : Is 'Buttercup and I' * crossed arm *

Butch : Whatever !

Me : * pouted *

Buttercup : * Rolled eyes * Let's get this over with .

Me : Then said the disclaimer .

Buttercup : * sighed * Hinako29 does not own us or anything except for the plot and her OC .

Me : Enjoy this short stories * wink *

* * *

><p>I have been best buddies with Butch since he stop being evil when he was 10 . We were best friend that does everything together and go through everything together . After a long time , I develop feelings for him but I don't want to ruin our friendship so I kept it buried deep in my heart so he wouldn't notice . I thought we can be like this forever but it all changed when we started high school . Someone has taken my place beside Butch .<p>

" Yo ! BC !"

I turned around to met a boy with raven spike hair and forest green eye .

" Hey Butch ." I said and look around .

" Where's your girlfriend ?"

" She at the washroom, she went to powder her nose ." He said and make a funny face as he said the last part .

" Ah uh ." I raised an eye brow at him as I nod my head .

" Butch ! Sorry for the wait ." A girl come up to Butch . She has chestnut colour hair that is tied to a side ponytail and brown eyes . She's wearing a pink tank top with a yellow short sleeve jacket on and she wear a red short skirt with a little chain on .

" No worries , Sabrina ." Butch said and kiss her on the cheek . Sabrina giggled while I make a gag face .

" I should be going now , see ya Butch ." I turned to walk away but got stop .

" Buttercup , wait ."

" What ?" I turned around and gave them an annoyed face .

" Want to get lunch together ? It's been a long time since we ate together ." Butch said . Sabrina gave me a look . I rolled my eyes .

" No , I already promise to have lunch with Bubbles ." I said .

" Since when you listen to your sister ?" Butch asked with a smirk . I rolled my eyes and walk away without giving him the answer .

" Since you got your girlfriend ." I muttered to myself as I walk to the cafeteria .

I enter the cafeteria and start looking for my sister .

" Buttercup ! Over here !" A girl with golden blond hair tied into 2 pigtails and baby blue eyes wave to me . Beside her sit a blonde hair boy .

" Hey there love birds ." I smirked as I saw them blushed .

" Buttercup !" Bubbles pouted .

" Come on Bubbles , I'm telling the truth ! Right Boomer ?" I smirked and nudged Boomer . I laughed as their face turned redder . Boomer and Bubbles start dating since they entered middle school . They become the sweetest couple in school .

" Buttercup , stop teasing them ."

I turned and meet my orange hair sister and her boyfriend .

" Hey Blossom , Hey Brick ." I said and bro fist Brick . .Blossom and Brick just started dating this year . Brick finally got the nerve to confess his feeling to Blossom when they have their study section at the library .

" Hey BC ,where's Butch ?" Brick asked . Blossom nudged him and gave him a look . I try my best to prevent myself from frowning .

" He's with his girlfriend ."

" Oh….." Brick said . There was awkward silence but then got broken .

" Hey Everyone !" A blood red hair boy come up to us .

" Yo Blade !" I said and bro fist him .

" Where's Breeze ?" Bubbles asked .

" Here ! Sorry I'm late , Mr . Brown keep talking non-stop ." A girl with blood red hair rush here panting .

" At least we're all here , let's eat ." Blossom said .We all sat down and started eating our lunch .

" Breeze , you're picking out the tomato again ." Blade said .

" I hate tomato ." Breeze said and put the tomato on the side .

" Is not good being picky ." Blade said and push the tomato to Breeze .

" No ." Breeze said and push the tomato back .

" Eat it ." Blade said and push the tomato .

" No ."

" Yes ."

" No ."

" Yes !"

" No !"

" Can you guys stop flirting with each other in front of me ?" I said and gave them a look . They blushed .

" Sorry….." They look down . I look around and found that Bubbles is feeding Boomer and Brick is teasing Blossom who is now blushing .

" I'm out of here ." I stood up .

" Wait ! Why are you leaving ?" Blossom look up .

" I can't stand being buried in 3 sweet couple ." I said and walk away .

I walk around the school field while drinking a can of soda then found Butch and Sabrina together . I frown and crush my can making the drink drip down my hand . I throw the can into the garbage bin . Calm down BC , Calm down ! You decided to give up and move on already ! So calm down ! I turned away and decided to go home .

* * *

><p><strong>~The Powerpuff Girl house ~<strong>

I fly to my room . We separated our room when we're 12 . I lay on my bed , hug my pillow and look up the ceiling . I close my eyes and sighed .

" Wow , you skip school without inviting me ? That's just hurt ."

My eye shot up and I quickly sit up .

" Butch ! What are you doing here !?"

" Normally , you just asked me what do I want to play or watch ." Butch said and sat on the edge of my bed .

" That was before you started dating Sabrina ." I said .

" But I'm still me , the same naughty , mischievous , rule breaking Butch ." Butch said and gave me a sad look .

" Still , you can't leave your girlfriend alone in school ." I said and lay back on my bed . Butch sighed and lay beside me .

" You've change ." He said . I turned away and hide my face in my pillow .

" Buttercup , you change after I date Sabrina . Is like there's a distance between us now , we use to do many thing together , what happen to all of that ?"

" I…it…..just…..I was just giving you guys some alone time ." I lied . I just don't want to see them together .

" BC , I've been your best friend for a long time , I know when you lie or saying the truth ." I know Butch is giving me the look that when a kid is lying to her mother and the mother know that she is lying .

" …" I keep quiet .

" Buttercup , come on ! Why ?" Butch shake me but I wouldn't gave in .

" Buttercup ! BC ! Butters ! Cupie !" Butch keep shaking me but I still kept quiet .

" Urgh ! I had it !" Butch said and turn me to face him .

" What the !? Butch !" I said and glare at him trying to hide my blush .

" Now will you tell me ?" Butch stare at me with a smirk . I avoid his eye contact and kept quiet .

" Buttercup , why wouldn't you tell me ? You used to tell me everything !" Butch said and gave me a sad look .

" Just…just get out of my room ." I sat up and turned away from him .

" What happen to you ? What happen to the tough BC I known ?" He stood up and grab my shoulder . I shut my eye tight trying to keep my emotion still .

" Buttercup !"

Finally I can't hold it anymore .

" You want to know why !? Here's why !" I pull him down and kiss him . I can felt that he was very shock by the action . After a few second I pull away .

" I love you Butch ! I have these feelings for you since middle school ! I keep it inside of me because I'm scared of losing you ! But then you just have to find a girlfriend and our time together become short because of Sabrina . Now all of these is gone forever ." I throw him out of my room before my tears fell down . I shut my window and pull down the shades .

" Great , now all of this is ruin…." I sat down and buried my face in my knee .

" Now I lost him forever….." I then started crying .

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day~<strong>

I open my tired eyes and found that I was on the floor . I guess I cry all night . I look at the clock . 12 p.m , I guess I'm skipping school again . I saw a note on my table so I pick it up to read it .

_To Buttercup ,_

_I know what happen so I won't force you to go to school . Hope you feel better ._

_From Bubbles _

_P.S Blossom said you should not skip school yesterday , is bad ._

_P.P.S Breeze said you can have the bucket of mint ice cream with chocolate chip . Hope you feel better ._

I smile a bit and went to lay on my bed . Why must this happen to me ? I close my eye and decided to go to sleep .

" Hey ."

I open my eyes and saw him there by the window .

" Why are you here ?" I said .

" To gave you my answer ." He said and float towards me .

" Well don't , I know that answer already ." I said and lay back on my bed .

" Are you sure that's the answer ?" Then I felt someone on top of me .

" Butch ! Get off of me !" I tried to push him of me but fail .

" Just listen to me ."

" No ! I already know you don't like me or anything so just leave me….." Before I could finish a pair of lips has press against mine . I was so shocked that I don't know what to do . After a while he pulled back .

" Wha…? Why…?"

" After yesterday I thought long and hard and then I come to a conclusion ." He said and smile .

" Buttercup , I love you too ." I felt my eye started to water .

" After you distant yourselves from me , I notice I really miss you , I thought it was just because that you're my best friend but is not . After yesterday , I notice I'm really scared of losing you so Buttercup , I love you , don't ever leave me again ."

I felt tears flowing down my cheek . I wipe my tears while nodding my head . I then kick him off my bed .

" Ow ! Does this mean…." He started but I cut him off .

" After what you let me been through , you better not break my heart again ." I sat up and frown . Butch smirked and climbed up my bed again .

" Of course ." Butch then kiss me again but this time I kiss back .

**THE END !**

* * *

><p>Me : Hope you enjoy this story !<p>

Butch : If you do , review !

Buttercup : and fav !


End file.
